LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam
|production=Prototype |transformable=No |specialized=Variable-Form |type=Suit |image=LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam.jpg; Front V2-rear.jpg; Rear |archetype=LM312V04 Victory Gundam |designation=LM314V21 |OfficialName=Victory 2 Gundam |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Victory Gundam |first=0153 |manufacturer=League Militaire |operator=League Militaire |pilot=Uso Ewin, Oliver Inoe, Kamui Gian |paccommodation=Pilot in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso with Core Block System using Core Fighter |headheight=15.5V-Gundam.net V2 profilehttp://www.v-gundam.net/mechanic/08.html |weight=15.9 |emptyweight=11.5 |maxaccel=20.0 |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=7510 |armor=Gundarium alloy/super-ceramic composite |propulsion=Minovsky Drive: 2 x 16700 kg Rocket Thrusters: 7 x 4770 kg Vernier Thrusters/Apogee Motors: 42 |armaments=4 x Beam Saber 2 x Beam Shield 2 x Head Vulcan |SpecEquip=Core Block System Custom Targeting Sensor 10 x Hardpoint Minovsky Drive System |OptionalEquip=Assault Pack Beam Bazooka''Victory Gundam, Episode 30: "Mother's Gundam" Beam Rifle *Beam Pistol *Multiple Launcher Buster Pack Casting Net-type MineVictory Gundam, Episode 47: "A Womanly Battlefield" Mega Beam Rifle Mega Beam Shield }} The '''LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam' (aka Victory 2, V2, LM314V21) is the successor of the LM312V04 Victory Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It is piloted by Uso Ewin. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from the LM313V10 Second Victory Gundam, the Victory 2 (V2) Gundam was the newest Gundam produced by the League Militaire as their new symbol, replacing the older LM312V04 Victory Gundam. Nevertheless it shared many similarities with its predecessor, most notably the three-component Core Block System, which consisted of a Core Fighter, a Top Fighter and a Bottom Fighter that combined to form the V2's body. It also allowed damaged parts to be quickly and easily swapped in the middle of battle. Its armaments were for most part identical to the original Victory as well, although most of its systems were upgraded to better combat the newer mobile weapons being produced by the Zanscare Empire. Like its two predecessors the V2 could also be outfitted with a variety of equipment to adapt to different mission roles. These upgrades typically saw the V2 outfitted with additional armor or extra weapons (or both). The most important upgrade, however, was the Minovsky Drive System, which was derived from the Victory Gundam's Minovsky Flight System and provided the unit with unparalleled power and maneuverability. This system allowed the V2 to fly in space without the use of conventional rocket thrusters (though some were still incorporated for maneuvering) and achieve incredible speeds. If used on Earth the Minovsky Drive allowed the V2 to hover in mid-air without additional support, a significant advantage over the beam rotor technology used by other mobile suits of the time. Arguably the most important ability of the Minovsky Drive, however, was its ability to be used for both offensive and defensive purposes, sometimes simultaneously. The system's high-energy exhaust plumes manifested as a giant pair of wings ("Wings of Light"), which could be used as either gigantic beam sabers to slice through any target or as massive beam shields to shield both the Gundam itself and other targets. The defensive ability of the Wings of Light is nigh-unbreakable, if not absolute: Not even the ZMT-S29S Zanneck's beam cannon, which could hit targets on Earth from high in the atmosphere, could penetrate the Wings of Light. Armaments ;*Beam Bazooka ;*Beam Pistol :An optional hand carried ranged beam weapon designed to be held and operated in a single hand. The beam pistol utilizes the same technology as the beam rifle, only built into a smaller casing. When not in use the beam pistols are stored on the Gundam's hardpoints. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle are can damage any ordinary armor that has not be specially treated to resist it. One of the more effective methods of blocking a beam rifle is to use a beam shield. When the technology became available it became standard for beam rifles to be powered by rechargeable energy caps that can be replaced mid-battle if they run out of power. ;*Beam Saber :The LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam is equipped with four beam sabers, stored in forearm recharge racks when not in use. ;*Beam Shield :The LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam is equipped with two beam shields, one stored in each forearm when not in use. The beam shields are also operable when the Top Fighter is operating independently. ;*Casting Net-type Mine ;*Head Vulcan :A standard mobile suit armament, these shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Mega Beam Rifle ;*Mega Beam Shield ;*Multi-Launcher System Features ;*Core Block System ;*Custom Targeting Sensor :The LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam is outfitted with a unique targeting sensor stored in the mobile suit's helmet and that slides over the left eye when in use. ;*Hardpoint :Hardpoints are multi-purpose storage racks designed to externally store any weapons or equipment that has been designed to be carried by a hardpoint. Hardpoints are standard equipment for all League Militaire mobile suits. The LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam is equipped with ten hardpoints: Two are located on each of the V2's arms, one on each hip, and two more are located on each of the mobile suit's legs. ;*Minovsky Drive System History Within the television series, only two Victory 2 Gundams were known to be produced. The Core Fighter for one of them was destroyed in combat against the Zanscare Empire's Adrastea-class battleship fleet when they attempted to take off from the moon. The remaining V2 Core Fighter was assigned to the League Militaire's ace pilot Uso Ewin, who would put the suit to great use during the latter half of the Zanscare War, overpowering any opponent the Zanscare Empire could match against it. Many of Uso's victories include outsmarting his opponents with the V2's superior speed, performance and the near-limitless utility of the Wings of Light system. The other unit, which featured a black color scheme, was somehow acquired by Grey Stoke and used by the Newtype Kamui Gian to provide back-up for Ewin's unit in a battle against the Zong. It is unknown how many more, if any, V2s were produced. Variants ;*LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam ;*LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam ;*LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam ;*LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam Kamui Gian Type ;*LM314V30 Victory 3 Gundam Picture Gallery Lm314v21-corefighter.jpg|Core Fighter Lm314v21-topfighter.jpg|Top Fighter Topfighter-v2.gif|Core Fighter docked with Top Fighter Lm314v21-bottomfighter.jpg|Bottom Fighter Bottomfighter-v2.gif|Core Fighter docked with Bottom Fighter V2-gundam-br.jpg|Beam rifle 258731.jpg 504154832_f237930ea0_o.png 504154242_775c83150f_o.png V2-gm3.jpg|V2 Gundam in Gundam Musou 3 V2-gundam-dw2.jpg|V2 Gundam in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 LM314V21 Victory2Gundam - Gundam War Card.jpg|LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam - Gundam War Card lm314v21-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle lm314v21-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber lm314v21-beamshield.jpg|Beam shield lm314v21-headsensor.jpg|Head/targeting sensor lm314v21-megabeamrifle.jpg|Mega beam rifle V2 Extreme Vs.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam in Gundam Extreme Vs. V2 Extreme Vs Attack.jpg V2 Wing of Light.jpg 1333046039067.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam in formation with Zolo Kai's. 1332981842247.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam vs Doggorla Articles & References Trivia *The "Wings of Light" of the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny has many similarities with the V2's Minovsky Drive. External Links *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam on V-Gundam.net (Japanese) *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:﻿﻿LM314V21 V2ガンダム